The Most Dangerous Game Show
The Most Dangerous Game Show is a book of Razor: Omniverse. Plot In the Razortek base in space, Ryan is watching the television while Dylan is messing with his Proto-Tool. Ryan's Nexomnitrix receives a call and Dylan wonders why Ryan isn't answering it saying that Elise wants to speak with him. Ryan says that Elise has been acting weird lately believing she wants to make their relationship more serious. Ryan cannot find anything to watch but Dylan tells him he can watch alien shows on the Extranet. Ryan turns to a game show known as "The Most Delicious Game" hosted by Charles Zenith. Dylan tells Ryan that Zenith's show is the most popular game show around and even Skurd is shown to be a fan of Zenith. Ryan says he felts sorry for the next person that is a contestant on that show. Zenith announces his next contestant as Ryan and suddenly warps into the Razortek base. Ryan remarks that he should have seen that coming. Zenith tells everyone that Ryan is the next contestant and warps him with Skurd out of the Razortek base leaving Dylan in shock. Zenith warps his game show into Florence and tells Ryan that he must assemble his team. Ryan wonders if he could pick his team but Zenith says he already has and it turns out to be almost every female characters Ryan has met throughout his life. Ryan is shocked to see every girl he has met and asks Skurd if he knew anything about it. Skurd replies it's what makes the game more exciting and Zenith says that the females will compete for Ryan as the next "Mrs. M". Ryan says there is already a "Mrs. M" in there, his mother and a few cousins and others. Hearing this, Zenith teleports away half of the females and Skurd tells Ryan he used up his "Smartfon". Ryan then says he doesn't want to play and, suddenly, garbage is thrown at Ryan. Ryan reluctantly agrees to the game and Zenith sits Ryan down and starts the competition. Zenith warps his game show and everyone else to Hex's library at Friedkin University. Zenith says that the competitors must stay quiet. Elise tries to talk with Ryan but gets silenced by Hex. Zenith says that even the smallest noise will result in an elimination and begins the game. Frightwig manages to trick Suemungousaur into roaring loudly and gets her eliminated. Suddenly, a book appears beside Alliana and it transforms into a dog causing Alliana to hiss at it which results in her elimination. Zenith notices Ryan's two top contenders (Allie and Elise) are sitting beside each other. Suddenly, Jennifer Nocturne yells after reading a bad article about her and gets herself eliminated. A candle lands on She-Worst which causes Myaxx, Yetta, and Frightwig to scream and get themselves eliminated. Zenith then ends round one and warps his show out of the library. Dylan is seen at the Plumber base enjoying the game show. Zenith then warps his show to a swimming pool-like area and Kimora suddenly speaks up saying she and the others don't want to play his game anymore. Diane says she refuses but Zenith warps her away saying "You refuse, you lose." Zenith then says that the competitors must try to fit through holes in moving walls. Ester tries to talk with Ryan again but Ryan just tries to ignore what she is trying to say. Zenith begins the game and Jade Zero is up first. Jade makes it through one wall but gets knocked down by another resulting in her elimination. Queen Voratia Rumbletum is next and she actually eats the wall. Luhley, Eighteight, and Liliana all make it through their walls without much effort and a wall actually avoids She-Worst. Rojo is successful in making past the wall and Julie gets knocked down while texting Hervé. Attea blasts a wall while Looma smashes through another and Swift and Sceles jump through the remains. Irritated, Looma knocks down Swift and Sceles causing them to be eliminated. Zenith then ends the round but for now. The game show is then warped into an area with lava and Zenith says the competitors must capture the flag on the far side of the area. Charmcaster quickly flies off and the others follow behind. Charmcaster gets burned by a lava bubble and is eliminated from the game. Liliana eliminates Rook Shar and Eighteight by jumping off of them and knocking them into the lava (who are teleported away before they could fall in). Liliana was close to grab the flag but Elise grabs it from a distance. Liliana threatens Elise but Elise gives the flag to She-Worst (who is unaffected by the lava). Zenith is bored by the round and warps his show and the others to Peptos XII. Zenith then announces the round as an eating contest and Ryan hopes he would've entered in that round. Zenith then says that the goal is to not get eaten and a large, wild Slamworm appears before the competitors. Zenith gives Ryan a choice to either save one of them or risk his life to save them all. Zenith tells Ryan that he must decide and Skurd tries to get Ryan to make up his mind. Ben decides to save them all and transforms into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil rolls up a goo ball and the Slamworm eats She-Worst. Ball Weevil shoots the goo ball at the Slamworm but it has no affect. The Slamworm then starts to spit balls of acid at Ball Weevil and Ball Weevil is forced to retreat. Allie compliments Ball Weevil and Ball Weevil transforms back into Ryan. Ryan thanks Allie for the comment but Allie said she was talking to Ball Weevil. Subdora climbs onto the Slamworm and blasts at it but has no affect. Attea and Rumbletum assist Subdora in attacking the Slamworm but it spits out acid at them. Allie accidentally lands on Ryan and Ryan says he will do the saving. Ryan and Allie argue for a brief moment until Elise breaks them up. Luhley tries to blast at the Slamworm but Kierra knocks her away wielding a larger blaster. Suddenly, Looma jumps off the blaster and lands onto the Slamworm but it knocks her off by digging underground. Ryan tries to tell the competitors what to do but Rojo jumps off his head and the other competitors start to fight with each other (much to Zenith's enjoyment). Ryan tries to get their attention but his voice is too soft. Luckily, Skurd gives Ryan an Echo Echo megaphone and Ryan is able to calm the competitors down. Ryan tells them to stop fighting each other and to fight alongside another. The competitors agree to Ryan's words and all start to attack the Slamworm. Suddenly, Zenith warps the Slamworm away not happy that the competitors are working together. Ryan is upset about Zenith changing the rules at the last minute but Zenith suddenly eliminates almost all of the competitors except for Allie, Elise, Looma, and Kimora. Zenith then announces the last challenge: a race on Anur Transyl. Zenith warps his game show to Anur Transyl where he tells the competitors that they must race to the gate of Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr. Looma and Attea board their vehicles and Ryan says it isn't fair as Allie and Elise don't have anything to race on. However, Elise calls over a ghost-like horse and Zenith angrily tells Ryan that it isn't far that Ryan is telling him what to do. Zenith sits Ryan down and locks him down in his chair. Ryan tells Skurd to call Dylan and Zenith says that Ryan gets only one life support call. Ryan still wants to call Dylan and Dylan is seen with Dad, Mom, and most of the other Razortek agents at the Razortek base theater saying he doesn't want to leave. Ryan tells Dylan to turn on the teleporter and Ryan's Time Cycle appears allowing Allie to ride it. Allie taunts Ryan but gladly takes the Time Cycle to race in. Zenith then begins the race and the competitors take off. Suddenly, the citizens of Anur Transyl start to chase after the competitors. Looma takes to the skies but the Thep Khufans bind onto her. Elise is being pursued by Ectonurites but she manages to evade them. Allie avoids some Loboans and Kimora nearly drives into a tied up Looma taunting her. Looma is eliminated from the game and Kimora is now in the lead with Elise and Allie following behind. The competitors are close to the finish line and they soon race into a patch of Mutant Pumpkins. Allie and Elise manage to evade the Mutant Pumpkins but Kimora gets thrown off by one resulting in her elimination. Allie and Elise cross the finish line at exactly the same time and Zenith says that Ben must decide who should win. Ryan decides to eliminate Ester thinking she needs a "vacation" and Allie is the winner. Zenith says that Allie is going to marry Ryan much to Allie's upset. Allie unlocks Ryan and wonders where the others have been sent to. Ryan tries to contact Elise but gets no signal. Ryan knows where she has been sent to and it turns out that Elise and all of the other competitors have been sent to the Null Void. The Way Bads soon start to close in on them. Zenith tries to end his game but Ryan tells him that he must bring back all of the eliminated competitors from the Null Void (with Dylan and Razortek overhearing this). Zenith then takes out a contract saying they all signed for it. Allie doesn't remember signing anything but Zenith says he never heard a "no." Ryan transforms into Feedback but Zenith immediately transforms Feedback back into Ryan. Zenith says that Ryan doesn't really have to marry Allie but is only giving the people what they want. Zenith then warps Ryan and Allie to the Null Void. Ryan and Allie nearly avoid being crushed by the Way Bads and eventually find the other girls. Ryan wonders what Zenith is doing and Kimora says that Zenith is a Pugnavore who feeds on drama. Diane says that Zenith is keeping them in the Null Void so Zenith will have something to feed on while his show is on hiatus. Ryan transforms into Shock Rock and starts to run up a Way Bad after avoiding getting stepped on. Shock Rock asks for another Echo Echo blow horn from Skurd and Skurd gives him one. Shock Rock yells at the Way Bad but has no affect with Skurd saying that's not an ear. The Way Bad knocks down Shock Rock but the girls soon start to back him up. Allie leads them to attack the Way Bads and Shock Rock transforms back into Ryan. Suddenly, Dylan appears through a portal and Ryan tells the girls to head that way. Back in Florence, Zenith packs up his game but Ryan as Kickin' Hawk appears from a portal to battle Zenith. Kickin Hawk kicks Zenith away but Zenith counters back with an energy wave, causing Kickin Hawk to transform back into Ryan. Zenith taunts Ryan saying he can't stop him in his dreams but this gives Ryan an idea and transforms into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust puts Zenith to sleep and, in his dreams, Zenith is being told a story by Dylan who is talking about his home planet. Zenith says he has never been that bored in his life which turns out to be his nightmare. Dylan wonders what Pesky Dust did to him and Pesky Dust says he knows the cure for entertainment. Dylan is glad everything came out well since several of the females were wanted criminals and takes Zenith away. Allie comments on how cute Pesky Dust is and Pesky Dust transforms back into Ryan with Ryan saying Pesky Dust is dangerous. Elise then wants to take now and, suddenly, Antonio arrives on his hovercycle. Elise reveals she is now dating Antonio but still wants to be friends with Ryan and drives off with Antonio. Ryan asks Allie does she believe in fate and Allie says she doesn't. Suddenly, Ryan slips on a banana peel and falls onto Allie, kissing her in the process. Allie appears to have enjoyed the kiss but she and Ryan run off after She-Worst wants a kiss as well. Characters * Ryan * Dylan * Skurd * Allie * Elise * Looma Red Wind * Kimora * Rayona * Subdora * She-Worst * Genesis * Hex * Charmcaster * Queen Voratia Rumbletum * Angelina * Luhley * Rojo * Myaxx * Eighteight * D Shar * Yetta * Frightwig * Antonio Cameo Characters * Adrianna * Sunny * Diamondique * Jade Zero * Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle * Swift * Ma Vreedle * Suemungousaur * Alliana * Fistina * Imani * Mom * Aunt Alisha * Aunt Lashan * Kaitlyn * Tiara * Helena Xagliv * Ella Albright * Dad * Magister Patelliday * Blukic * Driba * Morty * Bryk * Zorian * Magister Arnux * Molly Gunther * Elliot * Natalie Alvarez * Julius Villains * Charles Zenith (first appearance) * Wild Slamworm * Transylians * Thep Khufans * Loboans * Ectonurites * Mutant Pumpkins * Way Bads Aliens Used By Ryan * Ball Weevil * Feedback * Shock Rock * Kickin Hawk * Pesky Dust By Skurd * Echo Echo (x2)